utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Shoku Fuusetsu
Shoku Fuusetsu (食風雪, しょく ふうせつ) Names and meanings : Full name: Mayunara Kyoto Meaning: Kyoto, a city in Japan. Mayunara was a last name the author randomly came up with. Stage Name: Shoku Fuusetsu Meaning: Shoku means Eclipse (in different variations), Fuusetsu means Snowstorm. Together they are supposed to be Snowstorm Eclipse. Mascot Information Age: 16 (Born February 14th, 2003) Likes: 'Snow, darker shades of colors, stars, people, rain, the moon '''Dislikes: '''Heat, peaches, dark areas, mountains (it's a long story), bullies, Suzuki (an old fanloid I made) '''Character Item: '''A cloud plushie '''Personality: '''Kyoto (or Shoku) is a very kind person, willing to extend a hand to those who really need it. She is very honest with her friends, and can even appear shy to those she hasn't met. However, she can be indecisive, and sometimes can accidently say something rude without realizing it. She also tends to procrastinate about things, as well as worrying about things a bit too much. '''Bio: '''Kyoto first appeared in this world from a wish, a wish made right before a snowstorm was to hit her hometown, Osaka. She wished that one day, she could fit in with others and sing just as well as her idol, Megpoid GUMI. This wish took her into a parallel world, where almost everything was different in her life. She took on a new role, and she was able to become the singer she always dreamed of being. Her stage name, she declared, was to be Shoku Fuusetsu, after the storm that was to hit her town. Shoku since has been trying to use her new singing abilities to make people happy. (Sounds a little cheesy, but it works :)) '''Related characters: '''Megpoid GUMI (Idol), Ame Mayonaka (Fanloid UTAU of the Author, friend) Aoki Lapis (Friend) Technical Information and Rules '''Voice Range: '''Alto (Lower female voice) '''Voice Source: '''xXdAy DrEaMsXx (Or MegpoidRockStar on this wikia). '''Program: '''OREMO '''Voicebanks avaliable: '''Japanese, ''English, Spanish, German *The italics are voicebanks that will come later. '''Rules: 1. Please don't mix this voicebank with other voices, unless it's with Shoku's other voicebanks (Which hopefully will come out soon!). Not only is it upsetting to the other VP's, but there would be two different voices coming from the voicebank, which is not something many people like. 2. 18+ is allowed, however make sure you add that it is 18+ on your video/track. ''' '''3. Please don't use Shoku to slander anyone in any way. Shitposts are completely okay with me, I don't mind/care. However, if it's something like calling someone bad names, slurs, etc, it is not allowed.(Using swear words in songs are perfectly fine.) 4. Commercial use is allowed for those who for some reason want to use Shoku for that purpose, however please ask me first, I will be more than happy to let you :) 5. Derives are allowed (deviations of a character), however please don't claim them as your own character. Other Information: ''' Shoku's original picture is from a base. The original base is here: https://www.deviantart.com/deviko/art/Base-group-4-308980918 '''Ways to contact the Author for feedback or concerns are included in the voicebank if needed. 'Voicebanks:' Japanese CV: Oto is being redone Japanese VCV: otoing process German: Coming later English VCV: Coming later Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from the USA